Rebound
by TearStar
Summary: Demons: they became Yusuke’s life; his work, his enemies, his friends. But no matter how he encounters them, he still can’t say he knows them well. Specially with an unusually happy Kurama.


Untitled

**Rebound**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

**14**

"Oh man! I'm sooooo hungry!!"

Yusuke cried out on his stomach's 5th rumbling sound…

"Mom went out. No food. No money… but I have friends!"

Yusuke excitedly ran to his phone and dialed…

"Wait… who will I call?"

Yusuke sorted his friends in his mind. Kuwabara: can't cook and probably he and his sister will feed him junk food… no, he's too hungry, he needs real food. Keiko: Ramen! But she's away on camp with her cousins and her dad won't give me free ramen… Hiei? No, he would just feed me his sword or his black fire… Genkai: her house is too far, I'd die before I arrive there... Kurama! Yeah, the foxboy… but isn't it too embarrassing to just visit for free snack?...

"Oh well… you can't eat pride."

Kurama just let out another hum; busy in their kitchen. He was left in their house since his stepfather and Shiori went to celebrate their wedding anniversary in Nikko. And Hatanaka was sent away on a sports camp. Alone… just the thing he needed right now… and something to do…

"Just have to chop the onions…"

The doorbell rang and called Kurama to the front door.

"Oh, Yusuke? What a pleasant surprise."

"Y-Yeah… I hope I'm not disturbing you or something."

"No, come in! You're just in time, I'm cooking and baking."

'_Yes, I really am just in time Hehehe…Food!_'

Yusuke joined Kurama in the kitchen. He watched the fox hum and whistle while cooking; which he find a bit weird. The fox is unusually jolly and talkative.

"You know, Yusuke?"

"What?"

"Today's mother and stepdad's wedding anniversary… and Hatanaka, my stepbrother, is in a sports camp right now. He's into basketball… Mother taught me how to cook and bake, just last week. This vacation's really productive for me! I learned how to bake my favorite sansrival cake and strawberry cake! Oh, and you should taste my choco chip cookies! And my spaghetti! And I also know how to cook chicken curry, ramen, udon and even the Filipinos' famous adobo; chicken adobo, that is... Oh, nice shirt, Yusuke!"

"Ah yeah…" –Yusuke said, not really quite catching the last part.

'_Whoa! That's the longest speech I heard from Kurama… there must be something wrong. Should I just go home or what??_'

"It's done, Yusuke! Here, have some."

Kurama laid his chicken adobo and a plateful of rice in front Yusuke. Yusuke smelled the fragrant and delicious aroma of the dish; making him and his stomach happy, very happy.

"Mmmm! Itadakimasu!!"

**14**

After 6 servings of rice and a whole casserole of adobo, Yusuke sighed of contentment and started rubbing his bloated tummy.

"Man! That is delicious!"

"Thank you. I hope there is still space in your stomach for my brownies! Eat, Yusuke!"

Yusuke watched Kurama take a piece of brownie and put it in front his lips, asking him to bite. Yusuke opened his mouth and made 'ahh' sound; taking in the whole brownie.

"So?"

"Mmn… Good! Good!" –Yusuke said, helping himself another brownie.

Kurama had his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm, staring at Yusuke.

"I wish you're my boyfriend. You appreciate me…"

"K-Kurama?"

"Oh! Sorry… Don't mind me, Yusuke."

"Is there something wrong? Kurama?"

Kurama took in a deep breath and brushed his bangs with his fingers… and started crying his tears out his eyes.

"K-Kurama? Hey…"

"Hiei…"

"What about him?"

Yusuke sat beside Kurama and comforted him by cuddling him. The detective kept on asking Kurama what happened but the fox just kept on crying. Yusuke held Kurama until the fox fell asleep in his arms.

**14**

Yusuke carefully and gently carried Kurama upstairs into the fox's room; laying him on his soft, white bed.

"I wonder what happened…"

…Until a ruckus, outside the window, caught his attention.

"H-Hiei?"

"Is he feeling better now?"

Yusuke pulled Hiei in the room and then dragged him outside Kurama's room.

"What happened? What did you do to Kurama?"

"…"

"Hiei! He cried his self to sleep!"

"…He… He saw me."

"Saw you what?"

"…With Touya."

"Where?"

"…In bed."

"…GOD HIEI!!"

"Don't scream at me!"

"You- Shh! You'll wake Kurama… let's go downstairs."

**14**

While Yusuke and Hiei descended the stairs, the detective kept on letting out sighs of disappointment. Clearly affected on what is happening.

"I thought you love Kurama?!"

"I do."

"Then why'd you f-… bed Touya?"

"It's normal. It's Kurama who has a problem."

"…Normal? Normal to bed guys other than your boyfriend?? You're the one who has a problem, Hiei."

"It is so! Kurama's problem is that he acquires so much ningen traits that he gets too sensitive."

"Hiei? Getting mad to your boyfriend because he beds other guys is not being too sensitive! Come on!"

"For humans, that is! We are demons, Yusuke. It's supposed to be normal to have many bed mates other than your partner."

"Then you should've thought about how Kurama would feel, knowing he IS part human now!"

"Fine! What do you want me to do?!"

"Do something about it."

"He doesn't want to talk to me… stupid sensitivity… Why are you so concerned, anyway?!"

"I'm your friend!"

"No… it's because you like Kurama."

"H-Hiei?"

"Come on… don't deny. I knew it along time ago… you love Kurama…Well here it is! You can have him."

"Hey! Hiei! Come back here!"

Yusuke growled in disbelief on what he had heard. He thought Hiei loves Kurama, but to just leave him and even pass the fox to him, is screaming out loud that he doesn't really love Kurama.

**14**

Yusuke observed Kurama, feeling so sorry for the cheated fox. He decided to be there for him; try to give him joy.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come with me."

Yusuke treated Kurama to a botanical garden, hoping the wide array of plants and flowers would momentarily take away Kurama's pain.

They did. Kurama smiled and touched every colorful flower in there. Looked at every tall, flamboyant, and flowering trees in there. Fleetingly forgetting Hiei…

For weeks, Yusuke stayed like that; willingly offering himself for Kurama's joy. There was a time where he converted himself into a culinary student. Kurama was in the mood for teaching baking and cooking, so, Yusuke became his student; teaching him how to bake a cake, cook ramen, stew… everything Kurama felt teaching him about. There was a time when Yusuke would stay for hours at Kurama's place and sometimes Kurama would stay in Yusuke's place. They would tell stories, play card games, board games, watch TV and eat together; practically like a couple. Kurama would play a romantic movie and cuddle in Yusuke's arms, lazily rubbing and tracing circles on the detective's chest. Not to mention their constant 'going out' together… All of it is Yusuke's secret dream with Kurama… it is true that he loves the fox, but held back since he learned Kurama loves Hiei.

He didn't want what fight or misunderstanding that happen between Kurama and Hiei, but he doesn't want to end what he had built with Kurama these past weeks either…

"Yusuke."

"Yeah, foxboy?"

"I want to go out."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Mmn… let's date. Again."

"Ok… but where?"

"I don't know… let's just keep walking."

Kurama held Yusuke's hands and started walking. Kurama would sometimes embrace Yusuke's waist, or sway their holding hands.

"Yusuke… Yusuke Yusuke!" –Kurama sang his name.

"Kurama? Are you going nuts?"

"You lead the way, Yusuke."

Kurama stepped back, but kept Yusuke's hands in his, completely giving Yusuke the power to bring him wherever he wants. For a while, they walk aimlessly but the detective decided to walk in this arcade shop.

"Let's try every game, Yusuke."

"Hmn… Street Fighter first! Then Tekken!"

**14**

After spending all their money on games, Kurama felt tired and asked to go home. They walked hand in hand, quietly enjoying each other's company. Yusuke couldn't help but look at Kurama beside him. The fox has his eyes looking straight ahead, his lips in a smile and his hand, from time to time, squeezes Yusuke's hand.

The walk was unusually long and this one question kept hanging in Yusuke's mind… he wanted to ask about Hiei. He wanted to know how it went… but he just couldn't ask.

"Yusuke! Come up here."

"I-In your room?"

"Yes, I have a surprise for you…"

Yusuke walked in the fox's room, expecting something really different.

"Tadah!"

Kurama sneaked beside him; holding up the latest game console Yusuke could ever imagine.

"Whoa!! Kurama!!"

"My stepdad brought it for me yesterday. Hatanaka has one too."

"Whow… so cool. I wanna try it!"

The two hours were spent by the detective playing the console while Kurama just sat on his bed. Unknown to the detective, Kurama had removed his shirt and started inching towards Yusuke. Yusuke budged upon feeling a bare chest on his arms.

"K-Kurama?"

"…Yusuke…"

Kurama leaned forward, kissing the detective's lips. The kiss is sweet and innocent at first, but as it lengthens, it grew deeper and more exploring. The game controller slipped away from Yusuke's hands as moans escaped their lips. Moments later, Kurama is now on top Yusuke; displaying dominant, Youko mating skills and Yusuke could only mutter sounds of pleasures…

Next thing Yusuke knew was that he is nude, in bed and Kurama's stroking his sides.

"Rama…"

Kurama smiled at him and brushed his cheeks.

"It's getting late, Yusuke. Mother and father would arrive."

"Oh… wait a minute."

Yusuke sat up and searched for his clothes. His cheeks reddened when he saw it scattered on the floor, together with Kurama's clothes. Kurama chuckled and volunteered to get it himself. Yusuke had his eyes glued on Kurama's exposed body parts. The fox has a blanket around his waist; his whole torso is exposed, and some good amount of thigh and butt peaking through the blanket kept Yusuke's eyes quite busy.

After cleaning up and dressing up, Yusuke felt himself fill with joy like he had never experienced before. He embraced Kurama and said it for the first time, what he believed his actions already told Kurama…

"I love you, Kurama."

"Yusuke…I-"

"Shuuichi! We're back, where are you, son?"

"Ahh!" –both of them panicked.

"Window, Yusuke."

"Yup!"

Yusuke jumped out the window just in time when Shiori stepped in the room.

"Are you with someone?"

"No, mother. Welcome back."

**14**

And it began there… Kurama and Yusuke would go out. Only now, Yusuke had the option of making out with Kurama or not; which turned out more often than before…

Kurama invited him again in his room… ending up in tangled arms and legs…

Kurama pulled out another moan and hip bucking from Yusuke. Their naked bodies glistening in sweat from the heat of their actions. Yusuke's hands traveled to Kurama's back, digging his nails in it every time Kurama gives his manhood long and tight strokes. His young ningen body writhing in pleasure beneath the Youko-in-ningen form's advances. Yusuke bucked his hips upward, meeting Kurama's equally hard erection; driving the fox to turn him around on his stomach and take him… slowly and pleasurably take him. Kurama kept moving and stroking him, rewarding himself with the chained cries from Yusuke's mouth… reaching his peak, Yusuke couldn't comprehend anything, white dots appearing and disappearing in his visions, the last words he could mutter were…

"Ahh-I… love you, Kuramaah!"

**14**

Yusuke stayed lying beside Kurama, brushing the red locks with his fingers. This whole situation is never the same… but still he wanted to know what happened to Hiei…

'_Demons… Humans… half humans… they're all the same in love. Not like what you said, Hiei… how can you bed someone else other than this amazing being beside me right now?... speaking of him…_'

"He's amazing in bed, huh?"

"Hiei."

Hiei slid open the window and stepped in, slowly taking in the form Yusuke and Kurama are in. The fox asleep, naked, cuddling in Yusuke's arms, who is also naked…

"Ok… So you're the bed mate for now."

"Hiei… why are you here?"

"Why? I'm here for my boyfriend."

"Kurama?"

"Who else?"

"I'm his boyfriend now...It's me that he loves now, Hiei…"

Hiei fell silent for a while… "Hahahaha! Do you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't really know a bit in demons' love life isn't it?"

"…Spill it."

"Well. First and foremost, I am Kurama's partner-"

"Not anymore!"

"Did I say we broke up? Not, right?"

"…Right."

"So, officially speaking, I am Kurama's partner."

"But you don't love him. You cheated on him."

"I love him, I do. I visit him every night. He would let me in. Sometimes talk to me, and sometimes not. But he never pushed me away. He's just in sensitive mood these past few days… I told you… it's normal for demon couples to have multiple bed mates or not. Just like what he did to you."

"Me? Just a bed mate?"

"Why? Do you really think he loves you? When did he ever tell you he loves you? When?"

"…"

"Oh, poor Yusuke, can't understand demons… Kurama just made you his rebound."

"R-Rebound?"

"Someone as a company to lessen the anger and pain he's feeling. And to recover his self esteem too… regaining his feeling of being wanted and loved… and maybe, to make me jealous."

"…Liar."

"Y-Yusuke?" –Kurama woke up, cuddling more into Yusuke's warmth. "Yusuke, who are you talking to?"

Kurama looked around and saw Hiei looking at them.

"Oh-Hiei?"

"Hello."

Kurama sat up and started… explaining.

"Hiei, don't get mad. It's not what it looks like."

The words hit Yusuke, really hard. '_It's not what it looks like? Then what does it look like, Kurama?!_'

"You see, Hiei… I just needed-"

"I know…" -Hiei signaled to Kurama: the detective Yusuke. Kurama went panic when the situation sank in…

"Y-Yusuke…"

"…What is this?"

"I-I… eh… Yusuke… I-I'm sorry."

"I love you, Kurama… I thought you love me too?"

"I just needed some time… and space from Hiei… Y-You were there, so I…"

"I thought you're mad at Hiei?"

"I was… I was feeling sensitive that day… Y-Yusuke…"

Yusuke numbly stood and dressed up from the bed, couldn't believe the situation… couldn't believe that out of all beings, Kurama did it to him…

"…You used me, Kurama!!"

"Don't tell me I didn't tell you." –Hiei boasted, lying on Kurama's bed.

"You two… really are…" -Yusuke grabbed his coat and opened the door. "Demons!"

"Yusuke, I'm sorry!!" –Kurama shouted one last time before the door shut hard on them…

…Yusuke's belief and view on Kurama, and all demons, changed…

"We can't really be… humans and demons… not now, not anymore…"

**14**

Wakas

**14**

**TearStar**: Oh… Yusuke… TT Well, reviews will and are very much treasured and whole-heartedly appreciated! Anony reviews are deeply appreciated as well, despite the lack of reply link, I answer them with a whole-hearted thank you very very much in my heart!!

**And!** Try adobo in your Filipino restaurants, I swear it's worth the try! And there are more must-taste in Filipino cuisine. Peace to all… World peace!! in peaceful mood byeieieebye….


End file.
